


混沌

by zhixie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixie/pseuds/zhixie
Summary: 看完请投票A.好甜好甜！！B.金钟云金厉旭好配两男的C.以后这种文给我来一打！！！D.其他：________





	混沌

**Author's Note:**

> 看完请投票
> 
> A.好甜好甜！！  
> B.金钟云金厉旭好配两男的  
> C.以后这种文给我来一打！！！  
> D.其他：________

“老师，金老师！请等等！”

有人在叫我，听声音应该是金珉锡。他是上半年刚刚分化的男性向导，也算是我的学生。

我停下脚步，转头等着他过来。

 

说来好笑，珉锡本就年纪不大，还因为外貌的原因显得更加年轻，第一次见他的时候，我还以为他是个未成年的孩子。我正疑惑着未成年怎么会分化呢，他就率先开口，怯生生的向我问好，他说他叫金珉锡，刚成年不久。

我听后点点头，表示可以理解。这样的脸与年龄不符的情况，有我的哨兵做先例。

 

总而言之，金珉锡是一个好孩子。聪明能干，可以一眼看出我的疑惑，再不失礼数的回答。

“老师，给。”珉锡的眼睛是单眼皮，却意外的圆润，亮金金的就像是两颗带着水珠的葡萄。

我顺势接过来。他脸皮薄，所以我明知道这是他和他新结合的哨兵的请帖，却还是笑着打趣他：“这是什么呀？”

“老师~”他朝我眨眨眼。

我笑出声，空旷的走廊里传来回音。我承认我确实不吃这一套，但是这样欺负一个小向导可是不对的，特别是这种新婚燕尔的向导——他的哨兵可是有着极强的占有欲和护犊子的心。

毕竟我也是有过这样一段日子的。

珉锡鞠了一躬，便离开了。很快，走廊里就又只有我一个人。

我转过身，重新向我原来的目的地走去，请帖和我当年如出一辙，一看就知道是塔里统一发的。

 

我叹了口气，他们处女座的哨兵是不是都这么不懂得浪漫？

 

话说回来，金珉锡虽称我一声“老师”，但其实我也没教他什么，不过就是一些哨兵和向导的基本知识而已。毕竟很多人是不认为自己会分化的，于是就在中学的知识普及课上放空或者睡觉。当然，我也是其中之一。

所以我当时迷迷糊糊间被送进塔里，清醒后就被告知我分化成了一个稀有的男性向导，需要找一个哨兵结合，来度过半年以后的结合热的时候，我觉得我天都要塌了。

“朴，正洙先生？”我对着在我面前温柔的笑着的男人说：“我必须得依靠哨兵才能度过结合热吗？”

我不知道是我的表情过于严肃，还是我的问题非常新颖，男人的表情虽然还是笑着，但明显停滞了一瞬，伸出手来帮我捻了捻被子：“从来没有人这样问我呢，厉旭，你真特别。不用这么生疏，你可以和其他人一样，叫我‘特哥’。”

“结合热不是我们可以控制得了的，现在以你和塔的最高利益来说，还是建议你找一个哨兵建立连接。”

 

我还想再说些什么，却还是没有说出口。于是在我真正补习完哨向的知识后，我被介绍人带着去见其他哨兵。这个过程有点像封建社会的包办婚姻，但是前者更好一些，至少可以让我自己选。

首先见面的，是和我相合性最高的哨兵，叫金钟云，比我大了三岁。

是这样的，我不是介绍人向导，所以我不太懂相合性是怎么样判断的，但是我见到那位哨兵的第一眼，我就觉得这玩意儿，这真他妈的准。

 

我还记得那天太阳很好，可以在倒春寒的时候出太阳真的挺难得的。

见面室光很亮（可能也有我心情很好的缘故），陈设布置就像军队一样整洁有序，一丝不苟，十分无趣。最有趣的就是眼前面带微笑的哨兵了，现在想起来，他也是真的很有趣，而且好看。

好看的人千千万万，我却从没看到过他这种好看法——他没有戴帽子，个子挺高，有些不太好意思。碎刘海过长遮住细长的眼睛，可是盖不住他明眸善睐。

这个词好像是形容女性的，但是我觉得用在他身上也特别合适。眼睛是心灵的窗户，他一定也是一个很很温柔的人。

他一开口，我更是要醉了。他说话甚至有些小声，却一下一下的击打在我的心上。我暂且把这种感觉当做是向导敏锐的感官造成的。

 

唉，我骗得了别人，也还是骗不了我自己。我承认，我本质颜狗，我心动了。

 

嗯…怎么形容我那一瞬间的悸动呢？

大概是宇宙大爆炸的瞬间，我不自觉的被他吸引，于是化作无数粒子向他飞奔而去，在短暂的10的负43次方秒后，“向导金厉旭”才算真正诞生。

 

他有一些紧张，但更多的是兴奋，我觉得是因为他看到了我——就和我看到他时也很兴奋一样。

 

我们就这样慢慢聊着聊着，不知道触碰到了哪一根弦，他的精神体突然跳出来了，是一只通体雪白的豹子。雪豹并不常见，像这只豹子一样乖巧地像猫的雪豹更加不常见。

一开始我有些被吓到了，毕竟这也是我第一次见到真正的精神体（我连我的精神体是什么样都不知道呢）。稀有的雪豹优雅的从见面室的一隅踱步而来，睥了他的主人一眼，走到我的面前——打了个滚，露出了更加白皙的肚皮，就那样眨着水汪汪的大眼睛委屈巴巴的看着我，大概是想让我摸摸它。

我看了看哨兵的脸色，他好像很堂皇的样子，像是要站起来却又坐下，一下子看看雪豹，一下子看看我，嘴巴一张一合，就是没发出声音。

我觉得现在笑出来会显得很没有礼貌。我从沙发里站起来，坐到雪豹趴着的地毯上，用手挠了挠它的下巴。大白豹子一瞬间变得就像吃了蜜一样甜，闭着眼睛，大爪子在空中挥动着，鼻息间还不停的在哼哼。

哨兵也走过来，小心翼翼的坐到我对面，我们中间隔了一头白色豹子。我看着他局促的表情，一下子没忍住，哈哈大笑起来。

我声音向来清脆，或者说，很尖锐。他只是挠了挠后脑，也跟着笑了。

 

我算是知道为什么这头豹子这么像猫儿了，它的主人就是一只容易满足的小奶猫。

 

“你的精神体呢？是什么样的？”“我的”哨兵问。我下意识给他打上了“我的”标签。

“不知道，我从来没见过。”我也很想见它，怎么还不出来呀。

“还没召唤出来吗？”“我的”哨兵有些疑惑，又想到我是新来的向导，于是便说：“没关系，你现在深呼吸几下，在脑子里构建精神系，就像你学过的那样，心里再想象着，很快就会出来了。”接着又补充了一句：“我就是这样。”

我点点头，闭上眼睛，按图索骥。突然，我感受到我的全身异常轻松，好像体内的每一滴血液在哪里流淌我都了如指掌。

我慢慢睁眼，映入眼帘的就是人蛇共舞的画面。一只金底黑纹的虎蛇盘在哨兵身上，蛇正吐着红信子，和“我的”哨兵对视。一人一蛇相处得到是十分和睦。

“没有想到耶，”哨兵挠了挠蛇腹，虎蛇动作灵敏，避开了他的手，可耐不住它的长度，尾巴还是被人握在手里：“你这么可爱精神体却是一条攻击性很强的蛇？怎样，想给它起个名字吗？”

“我也没想到的精神体会像一只猫一样喜欢撒娇。”我反驳到，摸摸已经翻过身来用脸颊蹭着我下巴的豹子：“它有名字吗？”

“呃，”哨兵愣了一下，低头哝了一句什么我没听清，接着又说：“它叫小不点。”

我鄙夷：“你管一只豹子，叫小不点？”

他一本正经的反驳我：“他之前没有这么大的！”

“行吧，”我敷衍的回答，“那他叫大波怎么样？”我抬起下巴，指了指正趴在哨兵身上不下来的蛇。

“好名字。”“我的”哨兵笑了。

 

后来挺顺理成章的，我们之间有一种无言的默契，直接约好了下次一起去登记。我可以把双引号去掉了，因为他就是我的哨兵了。

其实吧，虽然他整天不知道在想什么，但我能感受到，我的哨兵他很爱我——因为我是与他有精神和肉体连接的向导，因为我不管做什么在他眼里都“超级可爱”。我巴不得他多喜欢我一点，所以我能撒娇就撒娇，该生气就生气，这大概就是那什么，被偏爱的总是有恃无恐？  
大概吧，反正我俩都乐在其中。

 

我们既然是已经结合了的哨兵和向导，自然是要听塔的安排，出任务的。

还记得有一次特别惊险，差一点点他就离开了我的精神图景范围——毕竟户外不是塔内，连续的爆破声与空气中的粉尘都会让敏感的哨兵产生极度不适。

我一着急就顾不上那么多，从原本比较安全的掩护物后跳出来，无条件靠近我的哨兵，大波不断的爬到敌军的后颈处注入它的毒液。

虽然最后是有惊无险，我们都只受了些轻伤。但是我的哨兵却急得不得了，一直在问我“哪里受伤了”“还疼不疼”“要不要紧”。

我摇摇头，说没多大事。他却用力扯我进他怀里，在我耳边诉出他的担忧。

其实当时的危险程度，他比我还要上个几层。可是他总是这样，做什么事都尽力去做好，就是一些开玩笑的情况下他也很认真。我不是这样的人，但是我很喜欢这样的他。

“哥，”我靠在他的肩膀上，环住他的小细腰。一般有年龄差的结合过的哨兵向导为了显得亲昵，也都会直接叫对方名字或爱称。我们不一样，他就一直叫我“厉旭”，我一直叫他“钟云哥”（除去在床上的时候）。这就是我们之间最好的状态。

他肩上的肩章凉凉的，磕得我有点疼，不过我更喜欢靠在他身上的感觉，所以也不是很在意。

 

属于白噪音的溅溅流水声还在耳边响起，这样缱绻旎旖的气氛——我们都不是毛还没长齐的小屁孩了，自然知道做些什么最能让自己畅快。

 

钟云哥是个不可预测的人，塔里的人包括我都明白这一点。偶尔很教条，偶尔又很随性。根据他的动作来判断，今天应该是属于后者了。而前者呢，最典型的就是我结合热的那一天。

白日宣淫很刺激，穿着军装白日宣淫更加刺激。我们官衔高，衣服上的装饰自然就更加复杂繁琐一些，碰撞在一起的时候叮叮的响，在我听来十分悦耳。

钟云哥疯狂的啃着我，却只是紧紧抱住我，双手迟迟没有动作。我难受得不行，全身上下都急需这个男人的爱抚。于是我便扯开我俩的外衫扣子，把他的衬衫从裤腰里扯出来，伸手进去，手指从他的颈部一直顺着他无与伦比的骨骼游走，捏了捏他的腰。

 

腰部是他的敏感点，整个塔只有我一个人知道。

 

果然，他整个人都抖了一下，嘴唇和我的分开。对上我狡黠的表情，他抿着唇无奈的笑了，眼里的情欲反增不减。

他又吻上了我，却发狠地把我死死按在墙上，一件一件的脱衣服，先是我的，再到他的，先是制服，再到内搭。他的手带着我的在我身上一路向下，直到敏感的三角地带。

我被他强制着自慰，这样又羞又爽的感觉真的很矛盾，他的另一只手探入后面，一前一后的夹击让我忍不住把后穴收紧。

平时温柔的钟云哥坏起来还真是不得了，一般的情事，他都会左哄右哄，唯恐我不舒服，如今倒好，我被他弄得腿都软了，他还一言不发，只是吻着我的头顶，两只手还在我身上作乱。

我泄了出来，可还没来得及喘口气，他就把我翻过身，让我整个人被扣在墙上动弹不得，腿被他撑开，他的欲望在我的柔软处打着转。

 

“灵九，宝贝…”这就是他在床上会叫的称呼。

 

不管是心里的还是身体的欲望都在折磨着我，我每一个细胞都在叫嚣——我想要，我想要极了，然而钟云哥偏偏就磨磨蹭蹭的。刚刚在墙上靠久了的臀部冰凉，碰上他几乎要把我烫伤的坚挺，一冷一热，激得我不自觉眨下了生理盐水。

“哥…我难受…”我好声好气的求他，倾尽全力扭动我的腰肢。

他动了动，在我的后颈留下他采撷的痕迹，模糊的说：“乖——”钟云哥这个字拖得很长，因为他是边进边说的。

他应该是整个都埋进去了，很深，我能感觉得到。从后腰深处传来的酥麻感遍布全身，我脚趾蜷缩，头皮发麻，极大的满足感包裹着我，我无法抑制住喉咙里的呻吟，就这样顺着呼吸道从我口中传出：“呜…”

 

这是爽的意思。

 

钟云哥开始九浅一深的抽插，我被他困在墙与他的躯体间，这样的姿势入得很深，可是我看不到他的脸。我着急的想要转过来吻他，却又被他摁回去：“别动，让我看看你背上的伤。”

其实我不想让他看，但是在做爱中的我无条件的想服从他，于是我就乖乖的趴在那，给他的唇温柔的从我的肩膀一路吻下去。有些地方因为我们正连接着所以够不到，钟云哥就会轻轻的抚摸周围。

他的手上有薄薄一层茧，搞得我更痒了。

他射在了我里面，又去到桌子上射了一次，再在床上射了一次。哦，还有浴室。反正我是累得不行了，全程吊在他身上不肯下来，任他折腾。

“厉旭啊。”他的手背摸着我的脸，叫我的名字。

“嗯？”我懒洋洋的应了声。

“我们不是准备退役了嘛。”

“嗯。”还有三个月。

“我们到时候退役了，就去塔外面结婚吧！”

“嗯。”我也是这么想的。

“你，那个你…你愿意给我生个孩子吗”

“嗯。”向导是可以怀孕的，这我知道。

“真的？！”钟云哥兴奋得跳了起来，被子随着他的动作被掀起来，外面的冷风一下子灌进来，我裸露的手臂瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“真的真的，我们生一个足球队吧。”我半睁眼，扯了扯被子：“快过来抱我，好冷。”

“好嘞！”他重新把我圈在他怀里，我也重新找了个舒服的姿势。

 

钟云哥联想能力特别强，这点我们有目共睹。现在，他已经开始想孩子的名字了。

“生一个足球队你会不会太累了？”

“可是足球队好酷哦，这样我们就可以不用干活，全让孩子们做了。”

“第一胎会是男孩还是女孩呢？”

“厉旭啊你喜欢男孩还是女孩。”

“我比较喜欢女孩子耶，像你那就最好了，一定会很可爱很可爱！”

 

钟云哥的幻想还在继续，他是真的很啰嗦。

 

唉，明明我不是很喜欢话多的人的，怎么就这么爱他呢？果然苍天饶过谁。

 

大波虽然是精神体不用冬眠，可是到了冬天还是懒懒散散的不愿动。现在正缠在一下一下甩着雪白尾巴的小不点身上，竟也十分和谐。

 

 

我们将会在樱花盛开的季节正式退伍，在这之前，我们还是塔里的一对哨向，还是得接任务。

这次是政府委派的，好像还十分棘手，等级是SS。

SS级是有点难搞，不过也不碍事，我对我们的业务能力还是挺有信心的。

 

果然，我们也与这个“玫瑰会”交过几次手了，套路也摸得一清二楚。我着实怀疑这样没有脑的组织怎么还能存在这么久？

钟云哥和特哥的哨兵希澈哥在清理一些漏网之鱼，我和特哥在不远处搬运赃物。

后续工作只有我们四个人来做，因为我们最熟练。装着赃物的铁皮箱子庞大闷重，用这样显眼的容器，果然是没有脑子。什么最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，全都是放屁。

我抚摸着铁皮箱上刚刚打上去的弹印，只是微微凹下去一点，没有对箱子起到实质性的危害。我摇摇头，对着旁边皱眉的特哥说：“不行。只能开锁。”

其实塔或者政府一定有方法钻开这个箱子，但是仅凭我们四个人的力气，把这些起码有十公分厚的钢铁围成的大箱子搬回去的可能性几乎为零。

“‘玫瑰会’有个特点，他们所有的东西，都与玫瑰有关。”特哥面无表情，抚摸上输入密码的数字区，旁边的玫瑰花纹绮丽且逼真，宛若洛可可艺术里最璀璨的玫瑰丛。

特哥沉思了一下，但也没多久，时间上并不允许。他如释重负般地叹了口气，轻轻说“试试四叶玫瑰数。”

四叶玫瑰数？我一愣，脑内闪过几个数字，却抓不住，我姑且走上密码锁前试了试，手指滚动了一个数字盘，伴随着沉重的一声响，开了。

“对了对了！”我有些兴奋，但又开始担忧起来：“不过我只记得这一串…”

“希澈没到塔里面的时候是学计算机的，要叫他来试试吗？”

“好，钟云哥一个人应该也能应付得过来。”

 

混沌理论，是我之前在科技杂志中无意间看到的，就像我们常说的“差之毫厘，失之千里”。

如果，我再仔细想想，如果，我再有些耐心，如果，我没答应特哥让希澈哥过来，放我的哨兵一个人在那里，那么结局会不会全然不同？

特哥让空儿去叫希澈哥。希澈哥很快就走了过来，了解情况后，便开始输入密码。

哨兵的五感异于常人，钟云哥是一名出色的哨兵，他甚至可以感知到子弹飞来的方向。可是正在近身搏击的他，感知不到炸弹的引爆。

“嘭”的一声巨响，我们下意识往声音传来的的方向望去。只见火光冲天，冲击波让我忍不住踉跄，我内心一紧，那是我的哨兵所在的地方。

可还没等我走上前去查看，剧烈的疼痛便逼着我跪了下去，那样的滋味，我想，灵魂撕裂的痛苦也不过如此吧。我的躯体还在，我的意识还在，但一切都在与我分离，利剑都无法切割去的羁绊，就这么的被无形的巨力活生生阻断。

我很疼，我的心也很疼，我全身上下都很疼，我甚至不知道我还在不在呼吸。我唯一想到的，是我要去找我的哨兵，我爬也要爬过去。

钟云哥看起来气宇轩昂，但是他很容易被吓到的，整个塔都知道这一点。说不定他很难受呢，我一定得过去找他。

渐渐地，我的眼前尽是一片红，仿佛被放逐的魑魅魍魉都从我身旁路过，嘲笑我的轻敌。我似乎忘了我是谁，我在哪，但有一句话从内心传来，异常清晰——再往前一点！再往前！

 

“厉旭！——”

 

我失去了意识。

 

 

我费劲睁开沉重的眼皮，眼前突如其来的光让我有些不适应，只觉得模糊刺眼。我闭上眼睛，再一点点的睁开，眼前的景象也由一片模糊渐渐变得清晰起来。

“厉旭？厉旭！太好了太好了，你终于醒了！”

我听出来了，那是特哥的声音。

后来病房里来了很多人，他们对一些事情闭口不谈。好像这样我就会不知道，不去想一样。

我感觉我身体缺了一块，全身上下的技能都应该变得迟缓。他们说，我那时突然冲出去，差点被敌军当成靶子打了——是大波盘绕着围住了我，我才只中了一枪。大波虽然是不会死亡的精神体，但是对方的枪火力太大，它差点被打穿。

好巧不巧，那一枪打中我的肺部，所以他们说，我身体里缺的，就是我割去的那一小块肺。

我知道不是这样的，他们也知道。

我在床上躺了半个月，在特哥拿着汤和稀粥过来的时候，轻轻开口：“我要去主持钟云哥的葬礼。”久没说话，我的声音有些沙哑，但是语气还是很坚定。

“厉旭…你…不是…”特哥平时最是冷静，现在居然语无伦次成这个样子。

我摇了摇头，示意他不要再说了。我是一定要去的，因为我是钟云哥的向导，是他最亲近的人。我知道特哥一直在自责，可是我不怪他，我也不能怪他。这都是我的错。

 

 

春分，万物复苏，很好的日子。

我捧着钟云哥的骨灰盒——其实里面不是骨灰，因为根本找不到他了。

从事发至今，我没有掉过一滴眼泪。连接断裂的时候没有，在病床上躺着的时候没有，深夜一个人伤口隐隐泛疼的时候也没有，失去他的时候，也没有。我听说人到绝望的时候是没有眼泪的，我还以为我就是这样绝望。

我把盒子放到墓碑前的凹坑中，小小的木盒子被我握得发烫。

清明时节雨纷纷，天空中响起阵阵闷雷，打得人心发慌。我从来没有像今天这样害怕过，不是因为雷声，也不是因为葬礼，而是惶恐不知道在害怕什么。

我握起捧捧黄土，盖在钟云哥身上，小心翼翼，极尽温柔。

我还以为我不会哭的，因为觉得我的心已经死了。看看，我又错了。

我先去吻了吻墓碑上钟云哥的照片，抬头，我才发现我已泪流满面。我抱着钟云哥的墓碑嚎啕大哭，雷声轰鸣，我的悲伤全都与惊雷声夹杂在一起。天很黑，很黑，我真的很害怕。

他们都说钟云哥“走了”“离开了”，说我们“失去他了”，只是没有人说他“死了”。

我想陪着他，我想撞死在他的照片边，我也想“走了”“离开了”。我的心口生疼，可能是我的伤口作祟。

最后是赫宰哥拉着我的手，始源哥固定住我的腿，东熙哥把我打横抱起来。他们的向导不断向我释放安抚性的精神图景。

他们都很关心我，但他们都不知道我的痛。

 

后来我选择好好活着，我想着是钟云哥希望看到的。只可惜，不论我多么努力，我还是患上了抑郁症。外伤和内心的焦虑压垮了我，我的身体一天比一天差。

我把珉锡的请帖放在床头柜上，再拉开柜子自带的抽屉。我的东西不多，所以抽屉里也只有一张请帖和一本日记而已，少的可怜。

我和钟云哥的请帖，还有钟云哥的日记。

我没关窗，风从塔外吹进来，日记本的纸业被非人为的翻动，发出沙沙的声响。

 

2月20日，晴  
今天是我分化以来最幸福的一天。  
介绍人带我去认识了一个小向导，叫金厉旭。本来是没报什么希望的，但是他真的也太可爱了！  
睁眼的时候也可爱，闭眼的时候也可爱，脸看起来滑滑的，好想摸摸他的人中。  
小不点也真是不争气，这样就跑出来了。  
好吧，说实在的，分化后的几年，头一次碰到相合性这么高的，我还以为是相合性的作用，后来希澈哥才告诉我不是。我是真的对金厉旭一见钟情。  
告诉他怎么召唤出精神体，他也成功了，这样他会不会觉得我很厉害？  
下次就直接去登记了，我好幸福啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

 

3月5日，晴  
登记了，我也是一个有向导的哨兵了。  
爽啊！  
金厉旭我爱你！

 

3月9日，阴  
厉旭做饭真的好好吃，我好久没有吃这么多东西了吧？  
我真是找到一个宝了。

 

3月10日，晴  
想不到厉旭这么毒舌还这么容易害羞，哈哈哈哈哈可爱死了。

 

3月11日，晴  
训练好累，但是有厉旭陪着感觉比以前多了很多动力呢~

 

3月12日，小雨  
和爸妈还有钟真说了这件事，他们都挺高兴的，还说让我带厉旭回去吃顿饭。  
这不废话吗，那是一定要去的啊。不过我可能得先陪厉旭回仁川，小朋友有点想家了。

 

4月4日，阴  
今天是李赫宰的生日，他居然嚷嚷着要厉旭帮他煮一顿饭。  
我？？？？你谁？？？？  
一个和小海已经结合了一年的猴子哨兵有什么事吗？？？？

 

5月15日，晴  
没有想到厉旭的结合热来得这么突然，把我给吓坏了。不过终于要坦诚相见，我的心一直在砰砰砰的跳，手也在抖。  
不知道小朋友会不会害怕。  
害怕也没用，反正都是我的人。

 

5月19日，晴  
终于把理论作用到实践上了，我有点点紧张。循规蹈矩的做，他好像也…很享受？  
我完了，他真的很可爱，而且我一看到他，就总想看他哭出来的样子。  
想把他弄哭。  
我大概是疯了吧…我要去找希澈哥冷静冷静…

 

12月29日，中雪  
厉旭答应我了！！答应我了！！！  
可把我给得意坏了，得叉会儿腰。  
我想好了，是看着厉旭的睡颜想的。  
女儿叫金雾，儿子叫金虹。  
他的名字里有太阳，我的名字里有云，首先有太阳照和云气重才会有水雾，有云气降水后的太阳才能显彩虹。我太机智了。  
足球队就别生了，太多了他会很累的，而且叽叽喳喳的我头疼，我得多和小旭过二人世界。

 

2月20号  
今天是我和厉旭认识的第六年了，我们马上可以退役了。  
大概是最后一个任务吧。  
看样子我要准备戒指和花了，不然按厉旭那个脾气，我可不想老了以后听他念我。

 

之后就是大片大片的空白。

 

没有戒指，也没有花。他骗了我，我的钟云哥，骗了这个世界上最信任他的我。

也罢，我的病估计撑不了多久。所以很快就可以去质问他了。我一定要让他哄我哄上个一年半载的，不能轻易原谅他。要让他知道链接断裂的时候我有多痛，失去他我有多痛。

看吧，我就是他说的这样睚眦必报的人。可是没办法，钟云哥就是喜欢我。

唉，我这该死的魅力。

抱歉啊珉锡和钟大，老师恐怕不能去了。

钟云哥，快过来，你该来哄小旭了。

 

我耳边响起熟悉的声音：

“厉旭啊，是我啊。”

 

 

————


End file.
